Minions and Pure Ones
by GingerTheOwl404
Summary: While the newly redeemed Pure Ones plan to run the Owl Kingdoms, they discover from high technology found by Trader Mags that there are small, yellow creatures living with humans in the United States with weapons that can blow the Ga'Hoole Tree to smithereens. Wanting this, will they take some for themselves, or be caught by Gru and Lucy? (Co-starring Rio 2's Nigel and Eduardo!)
1. Chapter 1: Nyra Calls a Meeting

"Gather round, soldiers!" Nyra screeched. "I have an important matter to speak to you all about!" The Pure Ones came rushing over to their queen, eager to hear the news. A young, female, blue-eyed Barn Owl named Ginger was the first to hop over.

"Listen closely," Nyra said to them. All of the owls and a single cockatoo who wore an Elizabethan vest leaned forward.

"Due to this high-technology machine I received from Trader Mags," she began, holding up a laptop in her wings. Trader Mags just came in with it from Canada, and gave it to Nyra for a hunk of silver. "I have been able to locate small, yellow creatures in the U.S. which own weapons that could destroy the Great Tree and keep those Guardians out of our feathers forever!" Ginger's gizzard bounced with excitement. "Now, we may be redeemed, but we are not taking these creatures from other owls, so I'm not sure if it counts."

"My Queen," the owl named Ginger spoke. "If we're not taking them from other owls, what are we taking them from?"

There was a long pause before Nyra answered her question. "Don't think I'm yoicks," she said. "But they belong to Humans."

Everybody in the room gasped when this was heard. To all Hoolian owls, Humans were barbarians, and not to have any contact with. If these creatures belonged to them, how were they to retrieve them without being caught? She didn't say anything though, as she knew that her elders knew better than she did.

"Ginger," Nyra continued. "I request that you lead the mission. Don't think I'm nuts, alright?"

Ginger was honored to lead such an important mission, but she was afraid that if she wasn't careful enough, she would get her and her accompanies caught. She wanted to decline the offer, but she knew it would displease Her Pureness. Besides, it had been a while since she had been on any actual missions, as large patrol groups of Ga'Hoolian owls had been scouting the Beaks a lot lately, and they were armed with deadly weapons. Ginger had been bored with all of the hiding, and sought adventure. She finally made up her mind.

"I..." Ginger stuttered. "I...I...I will!"

"Wonderful!" Nyra hooted. "Now I recommend that you choose three wingmen for the mission. The less you have with you, the smaller your chances of getting caught will be."

She immediately chose three of the best: Jutt, Jatt, and the vested cockatoo, Nigel.

"How will we come up with a plan?" Ginger asked Nyra while she put on her battle mask. "We'll need one if we're to get these creatures for you."

"You'll think of one," the queen told her. "Now hurry along. The States are pretty far away, but you should be able to make it back within a day if you hurry." Ginger saw her comrades take off. She raised her talon to salute, then spread her wings and took to the air. She was ready to do whatever she had to for her Pureness, and she would never give up on her. These were the last things she thought before the Beaks were completely out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Flight made Short

"So," Jutt asked Ginger. "How exactly do you plan to capture these little yellow...erm..._things?"_

"Uh," the young Barn Owl mumbled. "I...have no idea yet. Although I am working on it."

Nigel, the Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo in the back of the four birds' diamond-shaped flight pattern, scoffed.

_I should have been_ _leader. I'm older and more experienced anyway. _he said to himself. The thought was suddenly cut off when he heard something rumble loudly.

"What was that!?" the cockatoo squawked. He then noticed that Jutt was looking skeptically at Jatt.

"Uhh," Jatt said. "I think it was my stomach."

"Why didn't you eat before we left?" Ginger questioned. "You're out of luck now, dude. We're at least 300 miles out to sea, so if you want anything to eat, you might as well fish for something stinky and slippery below you."

Jatt looked down and saw some tuna fish swimming around. _I don't know if they're good or not, but I might as well try. _It was just then, he began to dive.

"What the frink are you doing, Jatt?" Nigel called down to him. His question was suddenly answered when the Long-Eared Owl came back up with a plump tuna in his beak.

"Who's hungry?" his muffled voice said.

"NOT ME!" all three of the other birds blurted out at the exact same time. None of them except Jatt liked fish at all, so as the others watched in disgust, Jatt slid the entire thing down his throat.

"Ah, that hit the spot. You guys sure you don't want any?"

**_YES!_**" they all yelled.

Jatt wilfed, just a bit, but then resumed flying ahead. It was then Ginger called out to her comrades.

"Land ho!" she shreed. The States were only a few more miles away. _Maybe, _Ginger thought. _I was cut out for this mission after all._


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

"I'm guessing that this is the place," Ginger told her comrades as she landed onto the ground. "Nyra specifically said that they live in a huge gray house that stands out from the other white and orange ones on this street." She looked up at it from the ground. She guessed that it was about the height of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Maybe a bit taller, actually.

"Hey!" Nigel blurted out. "What's the plan, already?"

"The plan?" Ginger forgot for just a moment. "Oh, right, the plan!"

Ginger started to fly and then curved left towards the nearest tree. The two Long-Eared Owls and the cockatoo followed her. They all alighted on the same branch.

"Okay." Ginger began. "Nigel, did you happen to bring any of those pieces of cloth with the stuff in them that knocks you out for a while when you breathe it in?"

"My chloroform rags? I always keep a few of them with me in case there's ever an emergency." He said as he held one up in his talons.

"Yes." Nigel continued in an ominous voice. "Once these humans fall asleep, we'll show our yellow friends some love..." He paused. "Some _tranquilizing_ love."

Jutt took the cloth from Nigel and giggled a bit. "Oh, I know this'll be fun!"

"We attack at the midnight hour," Ginger continued. "_Because it's more __**evil.**_"

"Hey," Nigel looked at her with a smirk on his face. "That's MY line."

"Oh, right." Ginger said.

"Wait." Jatt butted in. "If we're reformed, why do you want us to be more evil?"

"It can't hurt to be naughty sometimes, can it, Jatt?"

"Uh...I guess not." He chuckled. "I kinda like being naughty, you know?"

"Heh-heh, yeah." Ginger laughed. "But that's enough for now. Stay alert!"

The young Barn Owl ducked her head under her wing to sleep. As did the cockatoo, but Jutt and Jatt stayed wide awake to keep watch. It was almost comepletely dark, so it would be good for the young leader of the mission to rest up before the infiltration. Even if owls were nocturnal, they were sometimes known to sleep at night, so the two Long-Eared Owls stood on the branch back-to-back so they could see in all directions while Ginger and Nigel dozed off...


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltrating

_GONG! GONG! GONG!_

Nigel and Ginger immediately awoke from their slumber.

"It's time," Ginger drawled. "Time to infiltrate!"

...

Jutt quietly opened the window as the other three slipped in. he followed after closing the window.

_Glaux, it's dark. _he thought. This didn't bother him very much, though, as owls could see better in the dark, anyway.

Ginger hopped across the floor, her comrades close behind. She looked to her left. No yellow creatures. None to her right, either. She flipped a light on. There was a rhinoceros chair to her left in the room. _Interesting. _She looked at it closer, and saw small buttons on the chair's arm.

_I wonder what these do? _she thought. She was ready to press one, but then heard a startling noise. It sounded like growling. She looked around to see a creature like none other. It was a bit small, and resembled a dog, but looked more like a vicious mutant. Ginger was glad that she was wearing her battleclaws, and showed them to the monster. It tried to eat them! But Ginger wasn't afraid. She gave the monster a withering look, then tore her claws across it's face. The hairy black animal whined, and ran off in another direction. Nigel then entered the room.

"I saw a dog-like thing run out of here," he said. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just a small encounter with a guard mutant." Her voice was a bit sarcastic.

Nigel went up to the rhino chain and pressed the button Ginger had tried to before. There was suddenly a mechanical whirring noise as the wall next to the cockatoo opened, revealing a secret chamber, and...some kind of elevator? Nigel didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling it might lead to a secret room of some sort. Ginger stepped up to him.

"Nigel, you're a genius!" She gave him a cuff on the back, then she and her three wingmen entered the...um...elevator thing. It began to plummet, but then stopped just when it was about to hit the floor. The four birds stepped cautiously out of it.

"Guys," Ginger whispered. "I think we've struck luck!"

Ginger was right. There in the room, which looked like some kind of laboratory, lay perhaps a thousand of the small, yellow creatures Nyra had told them to get. Nigel was holding one of his chloroform cloths up to a creature's mouth. When it breathed in, Nigel picked it up in his talons. Jutt and Jatt did the same. Ginger was about to do so, but then stopped.

"Shh!" she rasped.

"What?" Jutt asked. "Did you hear something?"

"Duh."

"Oh, right. Barn Owl." All owls had an extraordinary sense of hearing, but it was the Barn Owls who had the best, so Jutt had not heard a sound come from anywhere but this room.

"I hear a voice." Ginger said darkly. She could easily make out what was being said. The voice was that of an adult, and had a strong exotic accent.

"Vat de heck are de lights doing on in here? No vone could have gotten in, de doors are all locked!"

Ginger then thought that she heard a whimper come from above. She tipped her head a bit to hear better.

"Kyle, vat happened to your face!? AND WHY IS DIS OPEN!?" It was then that she heard mechanical whirring.

"Pure Ones! Find an exit! Quickly!" she alerted the others. "**There's a HUMAN coming!**"

Ginger could tell it was a human because of the heartbeat she heard. It was too slow and too loud to be that of a bird, or a wolf, or anything that inhabited the owl kingdoms except a bear.

"Here!" Nigel called. There was a small opening in the ceiling that lead outside. The four birds zipped upward, each carrying a yellow creature, and squeezed through the hole. The human had just made it into the room.

"Dat vas vierd." he said. He flipped the lights on, although none of the creatures were awoken.

"Kevin, I need you to keep vatch during de night!" he called. "I tink der may be somevone trying to rob us!" There was, however, no answer.

"Kevin!" he called again. "Kevin!" Where was he? "**_Kevin!_**"

...

"We got some!" Jutt called out. "Let's head for that secret base we have in Ambala and get some more tomorrow!"

"That was a bit to close for comfort," Ginger shuddered a bit while saying this as they made their way towards the ocean. "We'll need to be a bit more prepared for something like that on our next trip."

"She's right," Nigel said. "I'll be sure to bring some kind of tranquilizing darts next time in case anything like that happens again."

"You do like tranquilizing things, don't you, Nigel?" Ginger asked him.

"Um...well...Yeah, I kinda do."

The small band of birds had made it to the ocean by now, and began to make their way back to the owl kingdoms. Ginger looked back.

_I was lucky that time. _she said to herself. _I hope I never have anything like that happen again. _She began to settle down a bit when she lost sight of the States behind her...


	5. Chapter 5: Ginger Explains the Pure Ones

_Kevin slowly regained consciousness as he began to flutter his eyes open. He decided to roll out of bed as he usually did in the morning...but something was keeping him from doing so..._

Kevin's eyes popped open when he saw a huge bird carrying him. It was white with long yellow feathers on his head, it had a large gray beak, and it wore an Elizabethan vest of yellow, green and white.

"_Hey! Ata! Coma be vengua_!" he yelled up to the bird. It suddenly looked down and looked at him as if he were crazy. It stared for a few seconds, then spoke-much to Kevin's surprise.

"What...does...that...MEAN?" it said slowly in a deep, English voice. Kevin was started at the fact that not only did this bird speak, but that he also had a creepy voice.

"We may have a haggard here, Ginger," it said, looking ahead.

Kevin saw a small Barn Owl in front of the bird carrying him. She looked at him.

"I think this is what they're all supposed to sound like, Nigel," it said.

"How the frink will we be able to understand them!?"

"We'll find a way."

"Well, I HOPE so." The bird looked down at the ground. "I hope Ambala isn't that much farther away."

"Don't sweat it!" the Barn Owl said. Its voice sounded very young and female. "According to the constellations I saw last night, we should be there by tonight, so we'll all be able to take a break and then go get some more of these yellow...uh...does anybody have a name for them yet?"

"Ooh!" a second owl spoke up. It was a mostly off-white Long-Eared Owl with an odd brown symbol on it's chest. "I have a good name for them!" It's voice was a bit higher than that of the bird who was carrying Kevin-which he thought was a cockatoo-and it was just a tiny bit growlish.

"What is it?" the Barn Owl asked, exited.

"How about 'Mutated Corn Pops!?'" it suggested. Kevin found this very insulting.

"Ooh!" the cockatoo called out. "Gibberish pills!" Oh, Kevin didn't like this.

"I got it!" another Long-Eared Owl screeched. This one was mostly brown with a white symbol on it's chest. "How about...wait for it...TWINKIE PEOPLE!"

The air was suddenly rocked as the four birds began to laugh like hyenas. The cockatoo's laughter was the worst, as it was the loudest and most obnoxious of them all. The laughter suddenly ceased when the Barn Owl called out,

"Soldiers, I can see the Forest of Ambala ahead! Prepare for the spiral down!"

Kevin had mainly paid attention to the birds, and not what they were carrying. It was then he noticed that the two Long-Eared Owls were carrying two of his fellow minions-yes, that was what they were, not mutant corn pops or twinkies! He recognized them both as his two best friends: Bob and Stuart. They glanced worriedly at him. Kevin gave them both a reassuring look. Suddenly, the birds began to spiral downward. Kevin saw a hole below them, and it was getting closer as the birds dove more. He looked at Bob. He had begun to turn green, indicating that he was nauseous. He held his three-fingered hands onto his mouth tight, trying to lose the feeling that he would throw up. The birds were now in the hole, which turned out to be a tunnel, really. Soon enough it lead to a large underground room. The birds alighted on the dirt floor after placing them down.

"So," the cockatoo asked. "Did you say that some of the pit guardians had come here to keep an eye on these guys during the night?"

"Yup," the Barn Owl replied. "Three of the best ones offered to watch them during the night."

A hundred questions battered Kevin's head. What were pit guardians? Where was he? Why was he kidnapped by these birds? And how in the world could they speak?

"Attention!" the Barn Owl screeched. The three birds suddenly put the minions into a single-file line, them lined up themselves next to them. Kevin listened closely as she began to speak to them.

"I am Ginger, young General and leader of the Pure Ones trainee forces, and third-best advisor to the Lord High Tyto and Her Pureness." Kevin listened closer, although he was a bit skeptical of what this owl was saying.

"It is here in the Owl Kingdoms that you will be made into strong warriors, tracker, navigators, or so on." Kevin was still confused.

"You are one of us now, forever separated from the barbaric hands of the humans. We have rescued you from them so that you won't fall into the same fate as many of us owls when we have encountered them." This was the most outrageous thing Kevin had ever heard. Humans were not barbarians, they were friends! And he was not going to serve these talking birds no matter what he was offered!

"You are to live and train in these underground rooms until you have proven yourself worthy to be with us. Once you do, you will be chosen to be part of a certain squadron, or chaws as we call them in the Owl Kingdoms. There's navigation, tracking, combat, colliering, weather interpretation, healing, blacksmithing, and others. If you prove yourself to be worthy enough, you may even get a job in the canyons, which is the most important of all, but whatever the cause, you will be a servant of one of the most noble forces in the owl world: The Pure Ones."

Kevin could see Bob shivering from fear. He wanted to go back home. They all did. It was then, the owl spoke again.

"Before you begin your training in the morning, you must go to your dirt pits, where you will meet your Pit Guardian and spend the night. At dawn, they will help you to prepare for your first training assignments."

The young owl then flew up off of the dirt floor and spiraled upward towards a small dirt room. "There's one pit up here!"

Bob's nausea began to return as he was lifted up by the mostly brown Long-Eared Owl and was spun up to the pit. Kevin was still below, as the cockatoo was leading him to a second room near the floor of the hideout.

"Heh," the cockatoo laughed. "Don't get used to too much dirt. There's a lot of stone coming your way."

Kevin had no idea what this meant, but what he did know was that he needed to get back home and tell Gru about this whole Pure Ones thing. He pondered hard on this as he entered the dirt corridor...


	6. Chapter 6: Bob Meets Aunt Finny

Bob was placed by the opening of the dirt pit and the Long-Eared Owl flew off. He cautiously entered the small corridor to see yet another owl. This one had very thick, white feathers with small stripes of brown here or there on her wings, and had dark gray, almost black beak and feet. Her eyes had a soft yellow glow.

"I am Finny, your pit guardian," she told him. She giggled a bit. "Some have even been known to call me their 'pit angel."

Bob was a bit creeped out by this owl, unsure if he trusted her.

"Now, I would love it, son if you would call me 'Auntie.' All of the other owlets in my pit in the canyons do."

Bob didn't know what to make of this situation at all. All he wanted was to leave this place with the talking birds. It was then, the owl, who was indeed a snowy owl, began to notice that his eyes had begun to well up with tears.

"S-son!" the snowy stuttered. "You're breaking up!"

It was then that Bob could hold it in no longer, and burst into tears.

Great Glaux, Finny thought to herself. Nobody ever told me they could be so emotional! She wrapped her wings around the small, yellow...erm... CREATURE...as a stream of soothing hoots came from her beak. A few minutes passed before he was completely calm. Finny began to lead him to a large nest of downy white feathers, moss, and other things. Bob was skeptical about this. Birds slept in nests, and he was no bird. The snowy owl noticed his face, knowing he was unsure about the idea of sleeping in a nest. She persuaded him, finally, to come over after she said, although not meaning it, of course,

"Oh, alright, since you don't want to sleep in a nest, I believe you would find it much more comfortable sleeping on the hard...cold...stone floor."

After hearing this Bob immediately scurried over and went in the nest. Finny watched as he began to drift off, and soon nestled down herself in the same nest, tucking Bob under her wing.

_Perhaps, _she thought. _Perhaps I could find a special place for this one in the Pure Ones. _These were the last things she thought before she drifted off herself...


	7. Chapter 7: The Training Begins

The three Minions awoke to the sound of a blasting loud trumpet fanfare. Scurrying out of the dirt pits, they noticed the young female Barn Owl, Ginger, standing before them, the trumpet in her wing.

"Rise and shine, soldiers!" she yelled in her best commander's voice. "You all have a lot of training ahead of you today and you best be ready for it!"

Kevin, Bob and Stuart all looked longingly at the obstacle course set before them. It was full of snares, nets, poles and sharp objects that were to be avoided. Ginger shreed.

"NOW GET OUT THERE AND SHOW ME AND THE BOYS WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" They noticed that the two Long-Eared Owls, Jutt and Jatt, and the cockatoo, whom they called Nigel, were also watching. That's when the three Minions began to run.

The course was harder than it looked, and it still looked pretty difficult. Bob almost immediately got trapped in one of the nets, and Stuart kept tripping over the many randomly-placed trip wires. Kevin was the only one who made it out without any casualties, and in the end was confronted by Ginger, who had a stone-hard look on her face. Kevin backed away, but it was then the look on the young Barn Owl's face softened, just a bit.

"Now..." she said to him. "...there's a soldier."

Kevin puffed himself up a bit, prideful. Ginger turned towards Bob and Stuart, who had made it out, but had not shown much in the way of skill.

"You two!" she barked at them. "Go through the course again and keep going through it until you've shown some improvement!"

Kevin watched as they ran off in the other direction. Ginger turned towards him again. The cockatoo, Nigel, was suddenly beside her.

"You have proven to us that you have what it takes to be a Pure One." she told him. "How would you like to stay here, and be one of us?"

Kevin was ready to say yes...but then he remembered his old master. He had been working for Gru for the past many years, and he had vowed never to dessert him. But now he had been offered another occupation. What would Gru think? He turned away, but before he could go very far, he felt a claw on his tiny shoulder. It was Nigel.

"Do you really wish to return to the humans"? he asked. "Do you really want to leave this great opportunity for...them?"

Kevin stared skeptically at him.

"You have a choice," Ginger told him. "You can go back...or you can stay with us, and serve a higher cause."

Kevin needed to think about this. He slowly walked in the other direction. Aunt Finny, who had been watching from the dirt pit, flew down and made her way towards him. Ginger stopped her.

"Give it some time, Finny," she told her. The two owls and the cockatoo watched as Kevin slowly slumped down onto a dirt lump. Jatt and Jutt were watching Stuart and Bob fail horribly in the training course, very entertained. Ginger turned towards Nigel.

"So what do we do if he wants to go back?" he asked.

"Don't sweat it," Ginger told him. "I have more than one idea up my sleeve that'll make him want to stay..."


	8. Chapter 8: Sporty Owls

"Okay," Ginger called out. Bob and Stuart had finally made it through the course without running into any snares, so she decided they were ready to move on. "This training exercise may be a bit familiar to the three of you." She suddenly kicked something up into the air, and the three Minions watched as Ginger flew up and as the object came down, caught and balanced it perfectly on her head. The object was a soccer ball.

_Wait,_ Kevin said to himself. _Owls know how to play soccer!?_

Ginger then revealed a hidden soccer course that was behind what appeared to be a wooden wall. She moved the wall aside and placed the ball next to her on the small field.

"We'll divide into teams," she said to them, "Teams of three."

Kevin had absolutely no idea how they could divide into two teams of three, as there were only four of them. It was then, he and his comrades heard voices coming from above them.

"Hey! You two aren't gonna start without us, are you!?" The voices belonged to the two Long-Eared Owls, Jatt and Jutt.

"No way," Ginger said to them. "You guys are just in time."

"Great!" they both said simultaneously.

"Okay. Stu, Jatt, you two are with me. Kevin, Bob, you guys are with Jutt."

It was just then that the Minions and other two owls heard Ginger shree long and loud.

"Game on!" she yelled, and quickly passed the ball to Jatt. He passed the ball to Stuart, who hesitated at first, as his legs were abnormally short.

_Why?_ He thought. _Why did Gru have to make me with such short legs like this?_ However, he was able to make a pretty good pass to Ginger again.

"I'm open!" Jatt screeched. Ginger flung the ball at him with her talons, but then there was a flash of white when something whizzed past the mostly brown Long-Eared Owl. It was Jutt.

"Thanks for the pass!" he mocked. He passed the ball to Bob with a swift kick of his talons, and Bob aimed for the goal Ginger was suddenly guarding. He kicked the soccer ball as hard and fast as he was able to, but the young Barn Owl managed to block it by swiping it back to him with her port wing. Kevin raced to the opposing goal.

"Be prepared to lose!" Jatt whisked past his cousin and managed to steal the ball, and headed for Kevin's goal.

_This isn't a normal game of soccer, _Kevin said to himself as he watched Jatt aim. _I thought the goalies were supposed to stay at the goals!_

Just when he was about to take his mind off of that, he saw something zip by him. It was the ball.

"**Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooal!**" Jatt screeched triumphantly. It was then that they all heard another loud shree.

"Stu, you have among the best reflexes of all three of you." She gave him a friendly cuff on the head with her wing, but then turned and gave Kevin a withering look. "Kev, pay attention to the goal next time," she told him sternly. "All of you, half hour break."

Kevin needed to get out of here. Sure, it wasn't all that bad, but what did they bring him here for? He was aware that they wanted him to work for them, but this wasn't where he belonged. He needed to get back home. They all did. Kevin sat on a nearby lump of dirt and began to ponder hard on this. He was going to need a plan on how to get out. He just had to get back home. They all had to get home. Kevin knew this all to well...


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments Lead to Fights

"Soldiers," Ginger called out. "Due to critically important business me and the boys have to take care of, you will retire to your pits for the remainder of the day. I leave the pit guardian Eduardo in charge."

"I will not disappoint you." One of the other pit guardians stepped up. He was Kevin's pit guardian, a large old blue-feathered macaw who liked his charges to call him "Pop-Pop." Kevin thought it was weird at first, but he got used to it quickly.

But Kevin didn't know what the Barn Owl meant by "critically important business." He had a feeling it was something they didn't want him or his comrades to know about. Kevin was suspicious of this.

Nigel spoke now. "We will return at dawn tomorrow...and don't be surprised if it gets a bit more crowded in this hideout eventually."

_Crowded? _Kevin said to himself. Why would it be crowded? Were they recruiting other birds to be with them?

Ginger flew into a small stone corridor. She stayed in there for a few minutes, then came out wearing a shiny bronze mask with bright white metal spikes running down it, and bronze covers on each of her talons that were strapped to a bronze leg piece. They were battleclaws.

"Let's move, let's move, let's move! We gotta go now if we wanna get back by sunrise!" The two Long-Earred Owls and the cockatoo followed her up and out of the underground hideout. Once they left, Kevin turned to Stuart.

_"What exactly do you think they plan on doing with us?"_ he asked, in their oddball language.

_"I have no clue, but I think I'm starting to like them."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Kevin blurted. _"Why on the face of this earth would you like these birds who KIDNAPPED us and took us probably thousands of miles away from our home?!"_

_"I dunno," _Stuart shrugged._ "Maybe it's just because they want our help to get rid of those evil owls Ginger was talking to us about yesterday. I'm determined to help them get rid of these stupid guardians of...ga...ga...'Ga'Whatch-ama-call-it_"

_"I think it's called 'Ga'Hoole,' Stu."_

Kevin stayed silent for a few minutes, then spoke up.

_"We gotta get out of here."_

_"I don't wanna leave!" _Stuart argued._ "I want to stay here and join them!"_

_"What do ya think Gru would say to that?"_

There was another long pause. Bob just stayed silent as he watched them continue to argue.

_"You would betray our master for these filthy birds!?"_

_"If they needed our help than I just might!"_

Kevin, outraged, punched Stuart in the face, starting a physical fight. Stuart pounced on him, and Bob just stared in awe and confusion as they rolled over each other around the dirt cavern. It was then, even over the racket that Kevin and Stuart were making, he was able to hear the beats of wings coming from above. He turned to see none other than his own pit guardian, Auntie! The Snowy Owl landed, then pulled the two fighting Minions apart and held them each by the back of their overalls. The soft yellow glow of her eyes turned a tad bit harder, more like a glinting gold shine.

"Now, what's this all about?" she asked them.

They began to speak that odd language of theirs. Auntie couldn't understand a single word they were saying, but they sounded pretty angry at each other, and they were still attempting to hit each other, even from a distance, as she held one in each wing, and she had a rather impressive wing span.

"Alright, that's enough, the two of you," she told them in a rather firm voice as she placed them down. "I want you two to make up and then retire to your pits. It's late already."

Kevin and Stuart shook hands, but they still spoke to each other in their language.

_"Oh, you better be glad that Snowy Owl can't understand us," _Stuart whispered.

Kevin gave him an annoyed look._ "Don't get us into anymore trouble now. We're finished here."_

_"Oh, no, Kev...we have barely even begun"_ Stuart spoke in a low, ominous tone that gave Kevin the creeps.

"Now up to your pits," Auntie ordered. "You'll need a good night's rest for tomorrow."

Kevin and Stuart just glared at each other as they stepped into their pits. Kevin knew that they all had to escape, whether Stuart liked it or what. These were the last things he thought before drifting off that night.


	10. Chapter 10: Two More Troops

"My queen." Ginger and the others bowed humbly before Nyra.

"How are the new recruits coming along?" the white and red Barn Owl asked.

"Everything is coming along just swimmingly, your Pureness," Ginger reported. "But I came back to the Beaks before me and my comrades go on the next retrieval to ask you permission for something."

Nyra listened to her soldier closely.

"I request that we take up a couple more troops on the next infiltrations with us."

Nyra thought about this for a minute. If more Pure Ones went on the missions, there would be more of a chance that they would be caught. Then again, the operation itself would take less time.

"I..." Nyra finally decided. "Oh, I suppose it won't do any harm. But you must only take two more soldiers. We don't want to overdo it."

"Yes, your highness," the four birds spread their wings and took off towards the Pure One training area.

...

"Kludd," Ginger hopped over to one of her best friends, another young Barn Owl slightly older than her. He had a small mohawk of feathers the top of his head. He had just finished slicing a wooden owl dummy to pieces with his battleclaws.

"Oh, hey Ging'" he greeted. "Did you need somethin' from me?"

"Yes, actually," Ginger told him. "Me, Nigel, Jatt and Jutt have been going on the spy missions to retrieve the small yellow creatures in the U.S. for Nyra. Her Pureness tells us that we can take two more troops with us, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Kludd's eyes widened with astonishment. "**WOULD I EVER!**" he screeched. "Let's go get Stryker and tell him we're ready!"

"Stryker?" Ginger questioned. Stryker was one of, if not _the_ best soldier in the Pure Ones' army. He currently had the highest ranking, second in command, under Nyra and Metal Beak. "Stryker isn't participating in the mission."

"He isn't?" Kludd looked confused. "I figured that the monarchs would put him in CHARGE of it. But if he doesn't have anything to do with the infiltrations, then who's leading them?"

Ginger paused for a moment and then told him. "...I am."

"_**YOU'RE KIDDING!**_" Kludd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nope. Not kidding. You want to join us?"

"Let's go!" With that, the two young Barn Owls took off towards the main Pure One area, where she said she would meet the other soldiers.

...

"You're bringing CHARLIE, Nigel?" Ginger questioned when she saw the cockatoo with his mute anteater steed.

"Why not?" Nigel debated. "He could use his tongue as a lasso to grab those little yellow suckers, he could carry more than one at a time, and-"

"I GET IT!" Ginger shreed. "Ugh...I guess he could be a bit of use to us.

"Perfect!" Nigel yelled. Ginger and Nigel grabbed Charlie's front legs while Jutt and Jatt took his back legs. All four birds took to the air at the same time, the anteater hanging down below them, ready for the night ahead.


	11. Chapter 11: A Really Close Call

Dusk in the United States. It was one of the most dangerous times for an owl to be out and about, but Ginger and her crew didn't care. They knew they had to get their mission done. Kludd, now having joined the mission, asked Ginger if she could show them the ropes when the infiltration began.

"Sure thing, buddy," Ginger agreed. "You and I are gonna have some fun here later..."

...

The clock chimed. The sound that told them to begin the mission. Ginger crawled out of the tree hollow she had slept in for a few hours and stretched her wings.

"Charlie," Ginger whispered to the large mammal. He awoke in almost an instant.

"It's time," she drawled. The two Barn Owls, the two Long-Earred Owls, the cockatoo, and the anteater slipped in through the window.

"OK," Nigel said so quietly, that only an owl, which had an extraordinary sense of hearing, could hear him. "What do you think Charlie could do? I've brought an anteater saddle with me in case we could get him to carry a few of these twinkies"

"Good idea, Nig'. Keep that for later. Now, we're gonna do some tranquilizing." Ginger snickered as she stepped up to the rhinoceros chair they had found on their last visit and pushed the button that revealed the hidden elevator. She, Jutt, Jatt, Nigel, Charlie and Kludd stepped inside and plummeted to the bottom. When they reached the end, Kludd was amazed with what he saw. The small yellow creatures where EVERYWHERE in the room, just waiting to be retrieved for her Pureness.

"Kludd." Nigel managed to get Kludd's attention. "Give me a wing with these tranquilizing pistols, will ya?"

Ginger, already having a pistol, grabbed one of the smaller Minions after "putting it to rest" and slumped it over Charlie's back. Then, however, she noticed a poster on the wall she was standing by. Being able to read it easily with her sensetive eyes, she read these words:

"**MISSING MINIONS**

**KEVIN, BOB AND STUART**

**IF FOUND, CALL GRU HOUSEHOLD.**"

There was a photo of the three Minions they had already captured on the piece of paper. The Barn Owl was somewhat frightened of this.

"Oh, ssssssssss...!" Ginger fought her own beak to keep herself from saying the worst owl swear word in existence: _sprink. _"Crud."

"What?" Jatt stepped over with one of the "creatures" in his wings. "What is it?"

"The humans..." Ginger grumbled. "They're on to us."

The Long-Earred Owl was terrified. "**OH, SPRINK!**" Jatt screamed uncontrollably at the top of his small owl lungs. That did it.

"_Vat vas that scream!?_" the six troops heard the voice from the other night yell.

"_Dat's eet! Whoever ees in dere is going to suffer de wrath of Gru!_"

"**WHAT THE FRINK IS WRONG WITH YOU JATT!?**" Ginger grabbed the large brown owl by the chest feathers and began to slap his face. She stopped abruptly when she heard the sound of the elevator coming back down.

"Quick, everybody! Grab the creatures and get going out the open trapdoor on the ceiling!" She rushed out of the house and into the cold winter air outside. It was twilight, so they still had time to make it out of sight before dawn. Her soldiers, carrying the creatures, followed her out. Charlie, unfortunately, was unable to fly to the open door.

"Climb, Charlie! CLIMB!" Nigel yelled from behind. Charlie, not willing to make them fail the mission, climbed with all his might over the shelves and tables, even with the two creatures strapped to his back, and made it out just as the elevator reached the ground, running as fast as his legs could carry him off of the property and down the empty street.

...

Gru stepped in just as the Pure Ones were out of sight.

"Great," he growled. "I missed dem again." Suddenly, something caught his eye on the floor: a small, brown, downy feather.

"Vat is dis?" he picked the feather up. Could this be evidence of the minion-nappers?

"I'll have Dr. Nefario examine diz," he decided, and rushed off to tell him his discovery...


	12. Chapter 12: Jerry's Nauseating Ride

"So, vat exactly kind of feather ees dis?" Gru asked the elderly scientist

"It appears to be, under examination, the down feather of a common Barn Owl. But that's what confuses me. No Barn Owls are capable of living in these areas. Further more, no owl would have the intelligence to know how to get into the house. It, however, is possible, that a different bird carrying an owl feather to it's nest, possibly from the ground somewhere else, dropped it and it got here."

"I do see vere you are going weeth dis, Dr. Nefario," the Russian responded. "But dat doesn't explain how eet got into de house in de first place. Nobody PUT de feather in here, did dey?"

"I wouldn't have any idea on how a feather would get into the house except for the wind blowing it in when the doors were open. Still, I don't think this owl feather is going to be much of help to us when finding the kidnappers. I mean, unless the suspects happen to be owls." Dr. Nefario laughed while saying this.

"Yeah," Gru replied. "What are the odds of that happening?"

Little did they know, this was what was really going on.

...

_Jerry fluttered his eyes open, his vision blurry. He had no idea what had just happened, but he felt as if he was being carried. He wasn't aware of his actual surroundings at all until his wiped his sore eyes, making his eyesight clear. But he immediately regretted doing that, because he saw below him water extending for miles without ending. It was then, he felt his stomach begin to churn, the awful nausea kicking in. Besides that, however, he knew he heard voices. He wasn't alone, because he heard an interesting conversation going on around him..._

...

"The pit guardians will tell these guys what to do once we get there," Ginger told the four birds and the anteater who were flying with her. "I went over everything with them and they know what to do."

"Hey, Ginger. I had an idea." Kludd told his leader. "How about we grab a few of those sweet gadgets and rays on our next stop?"

"Not a bad idea Kludd."

It was then, Ginger heard raspy moaning coming from above her.

"Jutt," she sad without looking up, forgetting that she had one of the creatures on her back. "Are you trying to scare me again?"

"What do you mean?" Ginger turned her head towards Jutt, who obviously couldn't have made the weird groan that came from right behind her, as he was a good couple of yards away from her.

"What? Then who made that disturbing noise?"

"Maybe," Nigel told her with a grossed-out look on his face. "It was him."

Ginger swiveled her head around to see the creature on her back, who, honestly, now looked more green than yellow. He looked utterly weak, and kept making those ill-sounding groaning noises. Oh, Glaux, this creature looked absolutely terrible. It looked as if he was ready to "yarp," which was a Hoolian word meaning to expel something from the mouth, usually referring to pellets. But Ginger knew that there was something wrong with this one.

"Hey, no hurling on my feathers, please. I just preened them not long ago."

"So," Jatt spoke up. "Do you really think this plan that Nyra has is going to work?"

"Any idea she comes up with is a good idea, Jatt," Ginger replied. "Her Pureness knows what she's doing."

...

The small group of Pure Ones had nearly reached the owl kingdoms. Jatt, having nothing else to do, decided he would start a conversation with the creature Ginger was carrying, as not only was he currently the only one of them who was conscious, but he looked abnormally pale. Jatt dipped his wing and slid in next to Ginger, who paid him no mind.

"So, uhh..." Jatt started. "You, uh...You think you're gonna like being a Pure One? You know, with all the cool things you get to do? I-It's really pretty fun. I have the feeling you'll like doing it."

The creature turned his eyes towards Jatt. The Long-Earred Owl hoped for a response, but all he heard was the yellow, now yellowish-green creature...regurgitating.

"Uh, OK, well...I guess I'll leave you be..." Jatt banked his other wing and slid in next to his cousin.

"Fella's gonna need to 'fess up to Her Pureness about his air sickness," Jatt whispered into Jutt's ear slit. "I wonder how happy she'll be to hear that."

"The Owl Kingdoms are below!" Ginger called out. "Prepare to dive!" The five birds and the anteater which they were carrying began to plummet towards the ground. To the poor Jerry's surprise and dismay, they dove faster out of the air by the minute, making him feel even worse. Oh, boy. Would it ever end? And what did that owl mean when he said he was going to "join the Pure Ones?" He wished he could think straight, but the nausea had gotten to his head, making it harder to figure things out. That didn't matter now, as he was finally almost all the way to the ground...


	13. Chapter 13: The Pure Ones Plan Ahead

The six Pure Ones alighted the creatures on the dirt floor, then landed. Ginger flew up to one of the outcroppings up high off the ground and crawled into a small space the by it. She came out with, to Jerry's surprise, three other Minions, and a few other owls, along with a blue macaw. She turned towards the owls she brought out, who were standing on one foot, the other one up off the ground; a perfect "Hail, Metal Beak" solute.

"Familiar faces, anyone?" Ginger asked.

Jerry stepped up to Kevin. _"How did you fellas get here?" Did these birds bring you here, too?"_

Kevin was about to speak, but Stuart butted in. _"Oh, yeah. Trust me, you're gonna like it here, old chap."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"These birds are part of a heroic squadron called the Pure Ones. They're trying to govern the owl kingdoms to restore its peace, as times have been tough lately, especially for them. These evil owls called the Guardians of Ga'Hoole have been trying to bring them down, and they need us to stop them. I think I'm gonna like livin' here."_

_"LIVING HERE!?"_

Kevil gave Stuart a withering look, then chuckled, as if trying to brush off his worry. _"Hehe, he's just joking. Don't get into a fuss, Jerry. We'll get out of here. Am I right, Stu?"_

_"Not me."_

_"__**WHAT, STUART!?**__"_

_"I'm staying. These birds need me. I'm appreciated here, and anyone who wants to join me is welcome. Come on, Bob."_

Bob, who wasn't sure of who he should follow, just stayed still.

_Oh, _Stuart thought slyly. _You are gonna stay with me, whether you like it or not. _Stuart had been feeling more like an outcast than a troop for his old master lately. He had developed a fancy for war, as he had been reading books on it lately. Gru disapproved of this, and banned any further research on it. Stuart was enraged with this, and was, indeed, so upset, a treacherous urge began to form inside of him. Not only that, he had also felt more aggressive towards his fellow Minions lately, even sometimes getting into physical fights with them. Although the Pure Ones didn't understand a word the Minions were saying, Aunt Finny could sense the anger in Stuart's voice. She turned towards Ginger.

"Ah..." she sighed. "He's a feisty one. But I'll be able to handle him. They won't give us any trouble."

"Good," Ginger said to the Snowy. "But how are they coming along with their training?"

"Everything is going perfectly fine, dearie." she replied. "That one with the one eye may be a bit of a stinker, but by Glaux, he can pack a punch if he needs to. I think he'll be the one that strikes fear into the hearts of those barbaric Ga'Hoolians in the middle of the sea."

"Wonderful," Ginger smiled. Then she turned towards Unk, the dull-colored but selfless Great Horned Owl "Unk, you get a few of the flecks from the stream and show the new guys how they work. I think it's time they learn some of the 'upper crust' strategies."

"Are you sure too many of them won't mess with their heads as they do to birds?" Unk questioned.

"Of course," Ginger assured him. "They have no gizzards to be impaired by their magnetic abilities. And if there's no gizzard damage, their brains are safe from any harm."

"Then I will fly to the river at dusk."

"Perfect. Now come on, soldiers!" she called to the three owls, Nigel, and Charlie. "We have a house to infiltrate!" She took off and flew out of the hole leading to the surface, her five companions following her. Ginger grabbed a vole on the way out for extra energy. After downing the brown rodent, she took off again, ready for another night of action, thrills, and danger.


End file.
